Une nuit parmi tant d'autres
by sbcortone
Summary: Pas besoin d'avoir suivit Supernatural ou Teen Wold pour suivre. Une fille (Faith Rinehart, de mes 2 précédentes fics sur Supernatural) rencontre un gars (Derek Hale de Teen Wolf). Je vous laisse imaginer la suite ! LOL ! Petite fic très courte.
1. Chapter 1

_Et Voilà, le retour de Faith Rinehart ! (C'est que je m'y suis attaché à ce perso ! ^_^)_

 _Cette fois, ça sera juste une toute petite fic. Chronologiquement, l'histoire se situe entre « Instinct » et « Au cœur des choses »._

 _Mais honnêtement, elle peut être lue même par ceux qui n'ont pas suivis ces 2 fics, ni même la série. Il suffit de savoir de Faith Rinehart est une jeune femme, dotée de rêves prémonitoires, qui s'est joins à la chasse aux démons des frères Winchester. Elle est la meilleure amie de Sam et entretient des relations conflictuelles avec Dean. Bref, c'est le bazar !_

 _Ici, elle rencontre Derek Hale (de Teen Wolf – pas besoin d'avoir regardé cette série non plus ! Une photo de Tyler Hoechlin suffit ! LOL)._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire._

PROLOGUE :

C'était l'un de ces jours où, après être restée cloîtrée dans l'Empala toute la journée, Faith Rinehart ne supportait plus la présence de Dean Winchester dans l'habitacle. Il savait se montrer charmant et attentionné ; La jeune femme en avait été témoin à de multiples reprises aux cours des mois précédents et des aventures qui les avaient ponctués. « _Mais jamais avec elle !_ ». Avec elle, il était nonchalant et professionnel la plus part du temps. Froid aussi. Mais il y avait aussi ces périodes récurrentes où il n'était que mépris, indifférences et agacement. Dans ces moments-là, il semblait que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle avait le don de l'énerver.

Les premiers temps, elle avait mis son attitude sur le compte de la jalousie. Elle monopolisait Sam très régulièrement et elle comprenait que Dean puisse lui en tenir rigueur Elle-même supportait mal quand le cadet des frères Winchester la tenait à l'écart. Mais, aujourd'hui, après 4 jours à subir sa mauvaise humeur, elle n'avait plus envie de chercher à comprendre Dean et ses sautes d'humeur, elle voulait juste prendre l'air et oublier son existence aussi longtemps que possible.

 _\- Je vais faire un tour_. Annonça-t-elle à Sam alors que, le soir tombant, l'Empala s'arrêtait sur le parking d'un motel de la petite ville de Beacon Hills, Californie. _Ne m'attends pas !_

Sam haussa un sourcil surprit.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fou !_ Entendit-il Dean marmonner. _On n'est pas ses baby-sitters._

Sam soupira. La tension qui existait entre Dean et Faith était indéniable et, malgré l'affection qu'il portait à ses 2 compagnons, il devait reconnaître que la situation commençait à être difficilement gérable. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de se joindre à la jeune femme et de laisser Dean à sa mauvaise humeur. Mais il songea qu'il pourrait profiter de l'absence de Faith pour discuter avec son frère de ce problème, aussi laissa-t-il son amie s'éloigner de son pas rageur.

 _\- Alors ? Tu vas me dire quel est le problème ?_ Se tourna-t-il vers son aîné.

 _\- Quoi ? Quel problème ?_ Fit semblant de s'étonner Dean. _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…_

Et brusquement, Sam comprit.

 _\- Oh mon Dieu ! Ne me dis pas que Faith te plait ?!_ S'exclama-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

 _\- Quoi ? Absolument pas !_ Bougonna Dean en se détournant. _Tu rêves !_

A l'angle du parking, Faith Rinehart disparaissait finalement de son champ de vision. « _Faith et sa silhouette à damner un saint, Faith et ses lèvres roses et généreuses, Faith et son regard où se mêlaient arrogance et malice…_ »

 _\- Tu rêves !_ Répéta-t-il avec cependant nettement moins de conviction…


	2. Chapter 2

_Comme vous le verrez, le « scenario » de ce chapitre est inexistant. Mais plus plates excuses pour ça ! LOL_

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Faith n'en pouvait plus de l'attitude de Dean. « _Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il à la fin ?! … Je n'ai jamais été du genre très populaire mais de là à susciter une telle animosité… C'est à n'y rien comprendre !_ ». Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'être à ce point difficile à vivre. « _Ou peut-être que oui ?_ ». Elle savait que les réveils que ses cauchemars/vision lui infligeaient n'étaient pas particulièrement agréables à vivre, ni pour elle, ni pour ses compagnons de chambres. « Voir même pour les voisins ! Mais… E _st-ce que ça pourrait expliquer la rancœur de Dean ?_ » Se demanda-t-elle. « _Ou est-ce que c'est simplement que je suis insupportable ?!_ » Partagée entre lassitude et énervement, la jeune femme poussa la porte du premier bar qui croisa ses pas exaltés.

L'endroit était sordide et sombre Il semblait sur le point de tomber en décrépitude. La lumière était flageolante et à peine suffisante pour permettre à la jeune femme de voir la poussière voler entre les tables. Sur la gauche, un bar défraichit défendait un mur de bouteille d'alcool, toutes quasiment vides, tandis que, sur la droite et dans le fond, de petit boxes accueillaient des fauteuils dont le tissu tombait en lambeau et des tables disparates et branlantes. Faith ne put empêcher un sourire narquois d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres. C'était le genre d'endroit auxquels elle était habituée depuis qu'elle fréquentait les frères Winchester.

Un vieil homme était accoudé au bar, devant un ver de whisky, et lui lança un regard suspicieux lorsqu'elle fit semblant de s'approcher des tabourets l'entourant.

 _\- La même chose !_ Fit-elle au barman mal fagoté, en désignant le liquide ombré qui vacillait dans le ver de l'homme.

Le barman lui tendit son ver sans un mot, affichant le même regard méfiant que son comparse. Ce n'est qu'en se tournant vers les boxes que Faith réalisa que le vieil homme n'était pas le seul occupant des lieux. Dans l'un des boxes du fond, acculé dans une obscurité quasi-totale, se dégageait la silhouette d'un homme dont n'apparaissaient que les longues jambes moulées dans un jean sombre et soulignées d'une paire de boots usées. Faith sentit le regard de l'inconnu la détailler et un frisson la parcouru des reins jusqu'à la nuque. « _La peur ? »_

La jeune femme réprima son impression et toucha le long couteau de chasse qui ne quittait jamais sa ceinture. Elle avait assez d'un type dans sa vie pour lui pourrir la soirée sans, en plus, laisser un parfait inconnu la faire fuir de son refuge improvisé. Elle se calla dans le box le plus proche de l'entrée – et le plus éloigné de ses 2 autres compagnons d'infortune – et savoura son whisky et le silence des lieux.

Bientôt, les pensées de Faith retournèrent auprès des frères Winchester, et plus particulièrement de l'aîné. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait avoir un tel béguin pour un type qui la traitait avec autant de mépris. Ce n'était pourtant vraiment pas son genre ! En temps normal, quand une situation devenait trop compliquée, elle pliait bagage. dès qu'elle en avait eu l'âge, elle avait fui son père et la peur que lui inspiraient ses cauchemars à répétition, elle avait quitté son appartement de New York (le seul qu'elle n'ait jamais appelé son « chez soi ») le jour où l'un de ses voisins avait commencé à l'interroger sur les cris qui ponctuaient ses réveils… Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait tenté de fuir sa vie lorsque la créature de Prineville, en Oregon, était devenue trop réelle. La fuite, c'était son truc ! Alors pourquoi ne fuyait-elle pas Dean Winchester de toutes ses forces ?!

La réponse tenait en un mot : Sam !

Pour la 1ère fois de vie, quelqu'un la comprenait et l'aimait. Et elle avait pris conscience au fils des semaines que cette chance valait bien d'encaisser toutes les sautes d'humeur de Dean Winchester.

Elle noyait ses pensées dans un 4ème ver de whisky lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit brusquement sur une femme paniquée.

 _\- Aidez-moi !_ supplia-t-elle à la ronde. _Aidez-moi !_

Légèrement étourdie par l'alcool, Faith leva néanmoins le nez de son ver. La femme approchait la cinquantaine et avait du être élégamment vêtu avant qu'une chute ne froisse et salisse son tailleur crème, ne déchire ses bas et ne lui fasse perdre ses escarpins. Du sang maculait l'un de ses genoux, les paumes de ses mains et le haut de son front.

Agacée d'être encore une fois dérangée, Faith s'apprêtait à détourner les yeux (« _Après tout, il y avait 3 hommes de présent dans le bar, qu'ils lui viennent en aide Eux !_ ») lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit à nouveau sur 3 hommes essoufflés, brouillés et à la mine bestiale. Le plus grand d'entre eux – un géant presque ! - saisit sans ménagement la femme par le bras et la tira vers la sortie.

 _\- Ne jouez pas aux héros !_ Lâcha-t-il aux 2 hommes du bar.

Mais aucun des 2 n'avaient fait semblant de bouger.

Le 2ème intrus, dont le visage était balafré de l'oreille à la mâchoire, se mit à ricaner devant la terreur de la femme.

 _\- On va bien s'amuser !_ s'esclaffa-t-il en remontant une main lascive sur la cuisse de leur victime.

Cette dernière hoqueta de terreur Faith serra brusquement les poings, s'empêchant de bondir à la gorge de l'homme. Elle l'aurait tué sur le coup et… « _Je ne suis pas supposé tué d'être humain !_ » Tenta-t-elle de se calmer. Il lui fallut une seconde supplémentaire avant de parvenir à se lever, à se stabiliser, et à sortir relativement posément de son box.

 _\- Ne te mêle pas de ça fillette !_ L'averti le géant.

 _\- Attend_ … Susurra soudain l'homme à la balafre en posant sur elle un regard avide. _Si la demoiselle veut se joindre à notre petite fête, ne sois pas grossier !_

Faith sourit. « _C'est tellement plus simple de vouloir exploser un gars quand il prouve par A plus B qu'il est réellement con !_ »

 _\- Laissez la Dame partir !_ exigea-t-elle de sa voix la plus posée.

Mais elle réalisa que l'alcool rendait sa voix un peu pâteuse.

 _\- Oh Chéri, il y en aura bien assez pour toutes les 2, rassures-toi !_ Ricana le Balafré en tortillant du bassin.

Faith aurait pu le contraindre au silence en cette seconde tant l'homme s'était rapproché d'elle, certain de sa supériorité. Un coup de pieds bien placé aurait suffi. Mais elle avait un quota de colère à défouler et elle voulait savourer la surprise et la peur dans le regard de ces lâches. Aussi, glissa-t-elle doucement ses doigts dans son dos avants d'en sortir son couteau de chasse d'un geste délibérément mesuré.

 _\- Oh putain, la pouffe est appareillée !_ Sursauta le 3ème compère, un homme petit, nerveux et squelettique.

Mais, à la grande satisfaction de Faith, le Balafré persista à jouer les arrogants et à venir à sa rencontre.

 _\- Poses ça Chérie, tu risquerais de te casser un ongle !_ Murmura-t-il sans se départir de son air amusé.

 _\- Sérieux ?_! Rit ouvertement Faith. _La Nana se balade avec une arme et il ne te vient pas à l'idée qu'elle pourrait être à même de la manier ?!_

Cette fois, le sourire de la Balafre disparu pour laisser apparaitre un facies de haine et de colère.

 _\- JAMAIS UNE FEMELLE NE ME FERA TREMBLER !_ Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur elle.

Faith esquiva facilement et l'homme trébucha vers les boxes du fond.

 _\- Oh… permet moi d'essayer !_ Sourit-elle non un certain sadisme.

L'alcool lui faisait agréablement tourner la tête.

S'évertuant à contenir sa fureur, le balafré contourna la jeune femme d'un pas nerveux, sans détourner les yeux de Faith. Ce faisant, il passa devant l'ombre de l'inconnu resté calmement dans son box. Faith avait presque oublié sa présence et, soudain, cette ombre l'inquiéta plus que l'agressivité des 3 pseudos violeurs.

Mais son attention fut vite rappeler vers ces derniers.

 _\- Files-moi ta lame !_ Lança le balafré au géant qui ceinturait toujours la femme.

 _\- Dans mon dos !_ Signala ce dernier.

Le balafré sortit de derrière celui-ci un couteau de chasse, plus long et plus large que celui de Faith. Cette dernière tressaillit. « _Ah, les enjeux augmentent !_ » Songea-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir une joie mauvaise.

Mais elle n'avait plus envie de jouer. A présent, elle voulait juste en finir avec ces branleurs rapidement, non seulement pour leurs rabattre le claquet, mais surtout pour pouvoir retourner auprès de Sam. Elle fit signe à l'homme d'approcher. Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois. Il se précipita sur Faith, sa lame en avant.


	3. Chapter 3

_Comme prévenue précédemment, ne cherchez pas de scénario dans cette Fic, il n'y en a pas ! LOL !_

 **CHAPITRE 2.**

Une nouvelle fois, Faith esquiva l'homme. Dans une pirouette, elle échappa à la lame du balafré et taillada sa cuisse. Un hurlement de douleur et de rage échappa à l'homme. « _Salope !_ » Hurla-t-il, aveuglé par la rage. Il brandit son arme dans la direction de son assaillante mais encore, elle se déroba à l'arme et, tandis qu'elle pivotait sur elle-même, fit courir le tranchant de son propre couteau à l'intérieur de bras de l'homme. L'arme du balafré lui échappa des mains et rebondit sur le sol dans un écho sonore. Faith en profita pour se redresser et lui asséner un coup du plat de la main dans le nez. Avec satisfaction, elle l'entendit se briser. Et, avant que l'homme n'ait pu laisser échapper un cri, elle le repoussa d'un coup de pieds violent qui l'envoya valdingué dans un box où il finit vautré, entre les fauteuils et la table renversé.

A cette vue, un sourire sardonique se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. « _Suivant ?_ » S'apprêtait-elle à lancer à la ronde en retenant un pas de danse. L'alcool aidant, elle se sentait assez fière du petit spectacle qu'elle offrait. « _Au diable Dean Winchester !_ ». Mais soudain un coup violent lui fut asséné dans entre les omoplates. La douleur lui vrilla le dos et elle fut projetée au sol alors une pluie de débris de bois se rependait autour d'elle. Le regard troublé par la douleur et l'action, elle crut reconnaître les restes d'une chaise que le 3ème type, le nerveux, laissait tomber sur le sol. Derrière ce dernier, le barman et le vieil homme dépassait le géant et prenaient la fuite.

 _\- Courageux !_ Grogna-t-elle en tentant douloureusement de se remettre sur pieds, ne sachant pas si ses mots étaient destinés à ceux qui s'enfuyaient ou à celui qui l'avait attaqué dans le dos.

De nouveau sur ses jambes flageolantes, elle tangua un instant et, voyant le nerveux ramasser le couteau du Balafré, elle songea, pour la première fois depuis l'intrusion des hommes dans le bar, que la situation pourrait lui échapper. Soudain, elle regretta son 4ème ver de whisky. « Et le 3ème aussi ! ». Son épaule gauche lui faisait un mal de chien et elle n'arrivait pas à fixer son regard sur un point précis. Un grognement d'humeur lui échappa.

 _\- Finissons-en !_ Bougonna-t-elle à l'adresse du squelettique.

Ce dernier jeta un regard hésitant vers le géant mais celui-ci lui fit signe d'attaquer. La frêle silhouette de l'homme se jeta sur Faith cependant, avant que la jeune femme n'ait le temps d'esquiver, une ombre se dressa entre elle et son assaillant. La seconde suivante, le squelettique faisait un vol plané à travers la pièce pour finir par se fracasser contre le mur de bouteille par-delà le bar.

Stupéfaite, Faith se retrouva dans le dos d'un homme aux épaules carrées et aux hanches étroites. Un grondement sourd semblait émaner de toute sa personne comme une menace.

 _\- Toi le beau gosse tu n'aurais pas dû t'en mêler !_ Aboya soudain le géant.

La seconde suivante, il repoussait violemment son otage et se précipita sur Faith et son mystérieux chevalier servant. Faith en était encore à s'interroger sur le « _beau gosse_ » lâché par le géant lorsque celui-ci balança son poing gigantesque vers eux. Peut-être est-ce parce que l'alcool alourdissait ses mouvements mais il lui sembla que la rapidité de son protecteur était surnaturelle. D'un même geste, il évita l'attaque, enroula son bras autour de la taille de Faith et les éloigna du danger dans un pas qui avait tout d'un pas de danse. Encore plus abasourdie, la jeune femme vit son mystérieux sauveur l'abandonner dans un coin pour se jeter dans une mêlée sauvage contre le géant. Étourdie, elle les vit d'affronter dans une lutte bestiale et brutale. Tours à tours, les 2 silhouettes bondissaient et se heurtaient avec une vitesse qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'humain. Pour la première fois de la soirée, Faith songea que, peut-être, au moins l'un de ses adversaires pouvait appartenir au genre Surnaturel.

A l'évocation de cette possibilité, les pensées de Faith s'éclaircir. Si c'était bel et bien le cas, il était de sa responsabilité à elle de stopper le géant – et non à son preux chevalier humain La poigne sur la crosse de son couteau se raffermi, tout comme son appui sur les jambes. « _Finit les conneries !_ ».

Lorsqu'un instant plus tard, le combat menait les 2 hommes non loin d'elle, elle s'élança et enfonça sa lame d'un geste rageur dans la jambe du géant. Un hurlement de douleur échappa à l'homme et soudain, il lui fit face, furieux.

Agacée d'avoir raison, Faith découvrit 2 pupilles jaunes qui la fixaient avec rage tandis qu'une rangée de dents acérée grognait dans sa direction. « _Un lycanthrope !_ » comprit-elle juste à temps pour échapper aux griffes étincelantes que le géant lança sur elle. Elle bascula en arrière et se rattrapa au manche de son arme planté dans la cuisse de l'homme, lui arrachant un nouveau grognement. Elle sortit son arme de son fourreau de chair pour le planter à nouveau plus haut, dans l'épaule du monstre.

La douleur décuplait la force et la vitesse de la créature, et la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque suivante. Soudain, une douleur fulgurante lui vrillait le bras et elle vit 5 lignes de sang se dessiner sur son épaule. A nouveau, sa vue se brouilla. Il lui sembla que le géant levait une autre main griffue sur elle mais l'instant suivant, son mystérieux protecteur se jetait sur le loup et tous 2 roulèrent sur le sol dans un combat bestial.

Faith réalisa que la tête lui tournait lorsqu'elle entendit le craquement distinctif d'une nuque qui se brise mais sans parvenir à voir si c'était le géant ou son chevalier qui venait de passer de vie à trépas. Elle chancela jusqu'à un tabouret de bar, resté miraculeusement intact et debout, tout en cherchant à repérer dans son brouillard personnel la silhouette du survivant.

 _\- Vous êtes blessée !_ Fit soudain remarquer une voix qui n'était pas celle du géant.

« _Une voix rauque mais posée, presque douce !_ » Nota Faith.

Une bouffée de soulagement souleva la jeune femme (Malgré la petite voix qui, aux tréfonds de ses pensées, lui soufflait que son sauveur ne devait pas être entièrement humain non plus pour avoir eu le dessus sur le loup). Mais, lorsque la haute silhouette du jeune homme commença à se dessiner dans son champs de vision, elle n'avait plus la force ni de lutter, ni de réfléchir. Aussi décida-t-elle de faire confiance à son sauveur. Elle se laissa choir sur un tabouret en espérant que les effets de l'alcool se dissipent rapidement.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 3.**

Affaissée sur le bar, Faith entendait l'inconnu fouiller derrière le comptoir. Cependant, elle n'avait plus la force de se demander pourquoi. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : c'était que la torpeur qui engourdissait son esprit se dissipe. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit, de longues minutes plus tard, qu'on appliquait un torchon humide sur sa blessure, qu'elle comprit que son preux chevalier avait passé ces dernières minutes à chercher une hypothétique trousse de secours.

 _\- C'est plutôt d'un thermos de café dont j'aurais besoin !_ Grogna-t-elle en émergeant du bras où elle dissimulait son visage un instant plus tôt.

Et, comme par magie, elle sentit l'homme tendre le bras dans son dos et en ramener un mug de liquide brulant.

 _\- C'est magique !_ La fit sourire l'alcool dans un souffle.

Elle devina son compagnon sourire en retour. Les gorgées du café brulant ramenaient peu à peu ses esprits là où ils devaient être, tandis que son chevalier/infirmier s'occupait de son bras blessé.

 _\- Où est-ce que vous avez appris à vous battre comme ça ?_ demanda-t-il finalement.

 _\- J'ai eu_ (« _et j'ai toujours !_ ») _de très mauvaises fréquentations_. Sourit-elle, non sans une certaine amertume.

 _\- Mais seule contre 3, c'était un peu présomptueux non ?_

Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée de café et se sentit enfin redevenir elle-même. La brulure de sa boisson semblait la ramener à la vie.

 _\- Non pas vraiment... Mais si j'avais su que j'allais affronter un lycanthrope ce soir, je me serais abstenu de boire_ … songea-t-elle à voix haute, arrachant un nouveau rire discret à son compagnon.

Faith sentait les doigts frais de celui-ci sur la peau brulante Et peut-être était-ce parce que la blessure sur son bras avait décuplé la sensibilité de son épiderme mais il lui semblait que les gestes du jeune homme étaient d'une douceur et d'une sensualité surnaturelle.

Savourant ce plaisir inattendu, elle persista à garder les yeux baissés, concentrant toute son attention sur ces mains qui maintenaient à présent ses épaules, comme si elles avaient peur qu'elle ne tombe de son tabouret de bar. « _Ce qui n'est pas totalement impossible !_ » songea la jeune femme en sentant une chaleur l'envahir et son esprit tanguer.

 _\- Et vous ?_ s'entendit-elle souffler d'une voix rauque. _Affronter les loups garous/violeurs, c'est un hobby ?_

L'un des pouces du jeune homme dessinait de lent cercle inconscient et distrait sur l'épaule de Faith. Elle entendit son compagnon se racler la gorge et, c'est avec satisfaction qu'elle réalisa que, dans la situation qui était la leur, il ressentait le même trouble qu'elle.

 _\- Il faut bien tuer le temps !_ Finit-il par lâcher tandis que ses mains s'arrachaient finalement à la peau de Faith.

Etonnée (« _Et aussi déçue !_ » Devait-elle reconnaitre) la jeune femme leva enfin les yeux vers son sauveur et découvrit distinctement ses traits pour la première fois. Son cœur rata un battement et elle en tomba presque de son tabouret (« _Stupide whisky !_ »).

Elle avait toujours cru que Dean Winchester était l'homme le plus séduisant qu'elle croiserait jamais (« _Si on faisait abstraction de son putain de caractère à la con !_ ») mais l'homme qui lui faisait face, bien que d'une beauté différente de celle du chasseur, n'avait rien à lui envié, bien au contraire.

Hypnotisée, elle laissa son regard parcourir la ligne ferme de sa mâchoire qu'une barbe sombre - bien que naissante - accentuait, puis remonta le long de pommettes divinement dessinées à la serpe, et finalement se perdit dans un regard d'eau qu'une peau hâlée et une crinière désordonnée noire faisait ressortir de manière frappante.

Son inconnu ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'étude dont il était manifestement l'objet. Ce n'est que devant ce sourire narquois que Faith réalisa qu'elle était restée bouche bée. (« _Stupide whisky !_ » Se répéta-t-elle.) Elle se reprit aussitôt et laissa échapper un « _Oups !_ » non dénué d'humour.

 _\- Désolée !_ Grimaça la jeune femme.

 _\- Pas de soucis._ Sourit son compagnon.

Devant sa décontraction, Faith comprit qu'elle ne devait pas être la première à réagir de la sorte devant le charisme du jeune homme. Cette découverte l'aurait probablement vexé si, la seconde suivante, elle n'avait réalisé qu'elle était à son tour l'objet d'un examen attentif et appréciateur. Elle haussa un sourcil ironique mais laissa son compagnon terminer son examen. Lorsqu'il releva ses magnifiques yeux clairs vers elle, Faith les découvrit assombri par un trouble certain, mais non dénués d'humour.

 _\- Désolé !_ Répéta le jeune homme, sans avoir l'air le moins du monde de le penser.

 _\- Pas de soucis !_ Répéta à son tour Faith sans se défaire de son air caustique.

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas elle non plus l'habitude de susciter ce genre de regards. La seule différence, c'était qu'habituellement elle méprisait ceux qui la détaillaient de la sorte. Elle trouvait insultant qu'on puisse la désirer sans avoir la moindre idée de – ou la moindre envie de savoir - qui elle était ! Alors qu'en cet instant, une bouffée de satisfaction la réchauffa.

Volontairement, elle leva le visage un peu plus vers son compagnon. A présent, leurs souffles se mêlaient et leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. Elle remarqua que le souffle de son compagnon s'altérait, se faisait plus rauque. Sa prise sur le plateau du bar se fit également plus ferme.

 _\- Ça va ton bras ?_ Grogna-t-il malgré lui.

 _\- Je survivrais !_ Souffla Faith que le trouble de son magnifique chevalier aiguillonnait.

Hypnotisée par la beauté de son compagnon, et étourdie par l'alcool, elle vit les lèvres du jeune homme, joliment ourlées, descendre inconsciemment vers les siennes, comme 2 aimants invisibles attirés l'un par l'autre. Le sourire de Faith s'estompa doucement tandis qu'un nœud, mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience, venait délicieusement lui nouer l'estomac. « _Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ » Tenta d'éclaircir une étincelle de lucidité aux tréfonds de son crâne. Mais l'alcool, l'adrénaline et la chaleur aidant, sa conscience repoussa loin d'elle toutes étincelles de discernement. Et la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle voulait ce qui allait suivre. Elle avait besoin qu'on la touche, qu'on la désire.

Elle tendit un peu plus le cou. Et soudain, sa bouche effleura celle de son compagnon. Ce fut d'abord un frôlement, une caresse. Puis prestement, son compagnon recouvrit entièrement ses lèvres et l'enlaça. Elle sentit la pointe de la langue du jeune homme venir taquiner sa bouche avec une douceur étourdissante. C'était une sensation étrange que d'embrasser un parfait étranger. « _Une sensation étrange… et grisante !_ » Réalisa-t-elle tandis qu'une bouffée de désir venait la soulever toute entière.

Soudain un grognement rageur déchira le silence du bar et les ramena brutalement à la réalité. Les 2 jeunes gens se séparèrent dans un sursaut farouche. La balafré s'était extirpé du capharnaüm de tables où les coups de Faith l'avaient abandonné plus tôt et se jetait sur eux. De longues griffes acérées terminaient à présent ses mains et son regard halluciné, où des pupilles jaunes étincelaient férocement, brillait au milieu d'un facies sombre qui n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain. Le loup tenta de les taillader mais le compagnon de Faith s'interposa entre elle et les griffes acérées du loup. Le balafré entailla profondément le bras du jeune homme et, ramenée à la réalité par le cri de douleur de son compagnon, Faith bondit. Elle dévia les griffes de leur agresseur avant d'abattre son poing dans le nez/museau déjà brisé de l'homme.

Un nouveau hurlement de douleur emplit le silence du bar et le loup tanga rudement. A quelques pas de lui, le compagnon de la jeune femme tâchait de contenir d'une main le flot de sang qui dégoulinait de son bras, son magnifique visage crispé dans un rictus de douleur. Envahit par une fureur nouvelle, Faith s'empara de la crinière broussailleuse du balafré des 2 mains et, d'un bond, abattit son genou dans le visage de la bête. Le loup chancela pendant un instant, puis s'effondra au milieu de la pièce, KO. Faith saisit son poignard et, d'un geste dénué d'hésitation, l'abattit dans le cœur de la créature. Cette dernière soubresauta pendant une poignée de seconde avant de s'effondrer inerte, morte.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 4.**

Soulagée, Faith se tournait vers son compagnon lorsqu'elle réalisa, qu'à son tour, l'homme abandonné derrière le bar – le squelettique – se remettait sur pieds. Elle s'apprêtait à l'affronter malgré sa fatigue lorsque le type, réalisant que les corps de ses 2 compagnons gisaient sur le sol, tourna brusquement les talons et déguerpit. La porte du bar claqua dans son dos…

Soulevée par une bouffée de soulagement aussi violente qu'inattendue, Faith se tourna en chancelant vers son compagnon. Avec inquiétude, elle le vit tanguer jusqu'au bar. La jeune femme se précipita vers son sauveur pour le soutenir.

 _\- Ça va ?_ s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Malgré la souffrance que trahissaient ses traits, le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire mortifié.

 _\- Ça va !_ tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Inquiète, Faith souleva les doigts qui enserraient la blessure de son compagnon.

Sous les lambeaux d'une manche, se découvrait un bras aux muscles fermes et puissants sur lequel 5 traits ensanglantés suintaient mais se refermaient lentement. Soulagée, Faith leva les yeux vers son magnifique compagnon. Il posait sur elle un regard attentif, comme curieux de la réaction qu'elle allait avoir. Faith sourit. « _Ce n'est pas comme si l'idée qu'il soit surnaturel ne m'a pas déjà effleurée…_ »

Sous les yeux attentifs de la jeune femme, la blessure de son compagnon se referma lentement. Elle leva un regard soulagé vers lui et se heurta au magnifique regard d'eau bordé de long cils sombres du jeune homme. La souffrance avait déserté ses traits et, à nouveau, son souffle se faisait rauque. Faith ôta la main de son bras doucement, hypnotisée par la beauté et la force qui se dégageaient de son compagnon.

Et la seconde suivante, ce fut comme si elle était possédée, comme s'ils étaient tous 2 possédés ; Avant d'avoir réalisé ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Faith attira son sauveur à elle et, violemment, exigea sa bouche. Heureux d'obéir, le jeune homme écrasa ses lèvres des siennes comme si sa vie en dépendait, força sa bouche à s'ouvrir sous ses exigences et y enfourna sa langue comme s'il avait voulu la dévorer. Abasourdie, étourdie, Faith répondit à son baiser de tout son être. Jamais elle ne s'était laissé aller à perdre le contrôle à ce point mais, en cet instant, face à cet homme plus sexy qu'il ne devrait être autorisé de l'être, elle n'arrivait plus être raisonnable.

Il savait réveiller chez elle un désir comme elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé pour personne avant lui et elle avait le sentiment qu'il la voulait plus que personne ne l'avait jamais voulu. Il enroula ses bras puissants autour d'elle et la serra jusqu'à lui faire mal, l'écrasa contre le bar jusqu'à ce que le bois du meuble lui cisaille la chair. Mais Faith ignora la douleur. La brulure de la peau de son compagnon contre la sienne semblait annihiler tous autres sentiments, toutes autres réalités. Elle ne sentait plus que la moiteur de sa bouche contre la sienne, la dureté de ses muscles contre ses seins tendus, contre ses hanches…

Soudain, il saisit ses fesses et posa sans ménagement la jeune femme sur le bar. Elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches étroites de son compagnon et l'attira plus prêt d'elle, tirant sur son t-shirt délavé. Elle ne voulait pas penser, ne voulait plus sentir autre chose que la présence de cet homme magnifique contre elle. Déjà elle sentait la moiteur du désir qu'il réveillait en elle venir la bruler. Elle sentait le désir qu'il avait d'elle venir s'écraser contre son bassin. Elle arracha la manche déchirée de son t-shirt et découvrit des muscles puissants et fins. Sans plus attendre, elle lui remonta le t-shirt par-dessus la tête avant de reprendre farouchement ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme plongea ses mains sous le débardeur blanc de Faith et trouva la fraicheur de sa peau, la courbe sensuelle de sa taille et le dessin de ses côtes. Elle semblait si fine, il semblait à celui-ci qu'il aurait pu la casser avec une facilité déconcertante. Et pourtant, elle continuait de l'attirer à elle avec une force surprenante. Précipitamment, il lui ôta à son tour son vêtement. Enivré, il découvrit une paire de seins ronds, délicatement mit en valeur dans un dessous aux courbes parfaites et qui se soulevaient avec impatience. Il glissa une main dans la lourde chevelure de Faith et la força à lui offrir sa gorge. Le souffle rauque, il plongea vers son cou et dessina une ligne de feu le long de sa jugulaire, de sa clavicule, puis s'insinua entre ses seins. Ses mains creusait les reins de la jeune femme tandis qu'il descendait jusqu'à son nombril. Il sentait les doigts de Faith venir se perdre dans sa crinière revêche, ses ongles s'enfonçant imperceptiblement dans son cuir chevelu.

Le désir lui broyait le bassin et son sexe lui faisait mal, écrasé contre son jeans. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un grondement sonore tandis que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court. Il sentait qu'il allait perdre le contrôle. Et soudain, il vit ses propres mains. Noircis, ses ongles avaient laissés place à ses griffes et s'enfonçaient dangereusement dans la chair de la jeune femme.

Abasourdi, il se figea.

Faith se figea à son tour. Mais des 2 compagnons, c'était elle qui semblait le moins étonnée par ce qui se passait et, lorsque son sauveur fit semblant de vouloir s'éloigner, elle le retint d'un doigt croché dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il leva un regard étonné et coupable sur sa compagne.

\- _Je ne suis pas stupide_. Sourit-elle doucement. _Je sais bien qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu puisses avoir battu ce loup gigantesque, ou guérit en quelques secondes, sans être toi-même… surnaturel._

 _\- Et… Ça ne t'effraye pas ?_ S'étonna le jeune homme.

\- _Ca dépend : Jusqu'à quel point est-ce que tu maitrises… ça ?_

Elle désigna ses griffes. Aussitôt, son compagnon les rentra et lui offrit un sourire contrit.

\- _Ça marche pour moi !_ Sourit Faith en attirant à nouveau le splendide loup à elle.

Mais au moment où elle allait s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres, Il se déroba non sans malice.

\- _Est-ce que ça serait indécent de te demander ton prénom ?_

 _\- Indécent ? Non. Inutile ? Probablement !_ Grimaça la jeune femme en songeant avec une force fervente « _Plus de complication !_ »

\- _Oups, ça blesse !_ Sourit le loup.

« _Et il avait un sourire à tomber à la renverse !_ Songea Faith en sentant son cœur bondir. Il y avait quelque chose de presque… fragile chez son bestial compagnon.

\- _Faith !_ Avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. _Je m'appelle Faith !_

 _\- Derek._

 _\- Plus que ravie de te rencontrer Derek._

 _\- Moi de même… Faith !_

Leurs souffles se mêlaient à nouveau et ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Derek vint taquiner les lèvres de la jeune femme des siennes. Avant de s'écarter à nouveau soudainement.

\- _Quoi ?_ S'exclama Faith faussement exaspérée.

\- _Toi et moi, il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle !_ Sourit son compagnon.

\- _De quoi ?_

 _\- De comment tu peux sortir vivante d'un affrontement contre un… loup !_

 _\- Maintenant ?_ Grogna Faith abasourdi.

Derek sembla prendre une seconde pour évaluer la question.

\- _Plus tard !_ Décréta-t-il finalement dans un sourire carnassier.

En temps normal, Faith se serait surement interroger que la validité de sa décision ; Se lier avec un Loup n'était probablement la plus sage des décisions à prendre. Mais, en cette seconde, le feu qui la consumant annihilait sa raison. Elle exigea la bouche de son compagnon contre la sienne et se perdit entre ses bras avec ferveur.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPILOGUE :**

Le lendemain matin, le soleil se levait à peine lorsque Faith ouvrit la porte coulissante du loft de Derek. La lumière du matin baignait l'espace d'un halo pastel et paisible.

 _Tu as le projet de repasser dans le coin un de ces quatre ?_ Demanda doucement Derek en enroulant un bras autour de la taille fine de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière sourit tandis que leurs souffles se mêlaient et qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou.

 _Ca n'est pas impossible._

 _Si l'envie te prend de… revenir faire un tour dans coin, surtout n'hésites pas !_

 _Je m'en souviendrais._

Les lèvres de Derek se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, taquines… « _Tentatrice !_ » Soupira intérieurement Faith.

 _Je m'en souviendrais sans aucun doute !_ Souffla Faith contre sa bouche.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, puis s'éloignèrent à regret.

 _Fais attention à toi !_ Grogna Derek, retrouvant soudain tout son sérieux. _Je détesterai apprendre qu'il t'ait arrivé quelque chose !_

 _Toi aussi !_ Répondit Faith tout aussi sérieusement. _Et si jamais tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour trucider des méchants ou d'une épaule pour pleurer ou… d'autres chose, n'hésites pas !_

Derek retrouva son sourire.

 _Je m'en souviendrais !_

Faith attira doucement le visage de son compagnon contre le sien et, pendant un long moment, ils restèrent soudés, front contre front, leurs souffles se mêlant. « _Ça serait tellement simple de rester !_ Songea-t-elle avec regret. _De partager mon quotidien avec Derek, de le laisser m'aimer et de m'autoriser à l'aimer en retour !_ » Mais l'image du visage de Sam – « _Et Dean !_ » Devait-elle reconnaitre – s'imposa à elle et elle laissa Derek s'écarter.

Elle aurait aimé trouver quelque chose à dire qui soit à même de traduire la reconnaissance et l'admiration qu'elle éprouvait envers Derek, autre chose qu'un simple « _Merci_ », mais la sonnerie de son téléphone portable résonna dans le silence de l'aube, interrompant ses pensées. Sortant le mobile de la poche de son jeans, elle vit le nom de Sammy apparaitre.

 _Retour à la réalité !_ Lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire teinté de tendresse, mais également de tristesse.

Derek s'écarta d'avantage et Faith lui adressa un dernier regard navré. Puis, tandis qu'il refermait lentement la porte du loft sur lui, la jeune femme tourna les talons et décrocha.

 _Putain de bordel ! Tu es où ?_ S'exclama la voix furieuse de Dean Winchester. _Non mais tu as une idée du souci qu'on se fait ?!_

« _On ?_ » s'étonna Faith en serrant les dents.

 _Je suis une grande fille Dean, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter !_ Ironisa-t-elle, reprenant les mots qui avaient échappé au chasseur la veille au soir.

Un silence gêné lui répondit.

 _Euh, oui, je sais !_ Bafouille l'aîné des Winchester. _Mais, euh… Sam est mort d'inquiétude. Et euh, tu aurais pu au moins le prévenir…_

 _QUI est mort d'inquiétude ?_ Fit la voix ensommeillée de Sam dans le fond. _Je dormais Dean ! TU m'as réveillé ! C'est toi qui n'as pas arrêté de piétiner toute la nuit !_

Faith sentit un sourire venir étirer ses lèvres.

 _Oui, euh, bon… passons ! Tu rentres quand ?_ S'empressa d'ajouter Dean.

 _Je suis sur le retour. Je ramène des donuts ?_

 _Carrément !_

 _OK !_

 _Dépêches toi de ramender tes jolies fesses Faith, j'ai faim !_

Faith raccrocha tandis qu'un petit sourire amusé venait illuminer ses traits. Elle leva un dernier regard vers le loft où Derek l'avait accueilli la nuit dernière. La silhouette de Loup se dessina derrière la baie vitrée du salon et un pincement de regret lui étreignit la poitrine.

« P _eut-être dans une autre vie !_ » Ne put-elle s'empêcher d'espérer dans un souffle.

 _Dans une autre vie !_ Répéta le Loup, songeur, depuis son promontoire.


End file.
